Silver dragon
by Raven of the night 5548
Summary: One day Atems sisters body was found, forced to flee his kingdom by the killer of his sister Atem finds himself lost and alone, when two theifs stumable on him and takes care of him. While he learns more about the people that have tacken over as he and the two theifs try to free Atems friends. Gore.
1. Never trust a sister to get you up

Hey this is Raven and my new story I am still writing my first but this story will not leave me alone so I thought that I had better write it down. I do not own Yugioh.

The strong sun beat down on the parched sandy ground that covered the vast landscape. In the distance was a hazy image of a flourishing city with street covered in people going around doing their daily activities. As the people hurried around trying to get home or to get food as market venders tried to sell to the buyers each trying to grab people attention. The city was a live the shouts of people as well as the sound of people laughing and chatting to one another, for today was a good as it was the crowned prince and princesses birthday and they would becoming the visit the city.

The crowned prince and princess were 5 today and the people were eager to get a chance to see them again. Normal the princes and his sister would sneak out of the palace to come into the city while making sure that there babysitters (Mahad who was 7 years older than the two) would not find out, but 2 months ago Mahad found out and was now keeping a closer eye on them so they were unable to come out to the city.

Everyone had taken a shine to the two of them the boy because he was smart, funny and was brave (for a 5 year old) and his sister because she was kind, sweet but not without her prankster side like her brother.

But little did they know that, that was all about to change.

In the Palace

In a large room was a king sided four-poster bed with pure white silk sheets on top covering a small lump in the middle of it with the covers frown all over the place. The room was large with gold statues around with wood carved furniture with gold inlay; the floor was a creamy marble with a large balcony that over looked a small garden. The light of the morning sun bled into the room lighting up the dark corners of the room, the lump in the middle of the bed shuffled up the bed until it reach the top. Slowly the lump moved the covers from over its head and peeked over it and looked around the room before having to close its eyes dew to the almost blinding light, just as the figure was about to put its head back under and return the warmth of sleep there was a loud bang.

The covers were pulled down a little to deny the first figure any more sleep "Oh come on lazy guy it's time to get up!" Came a young voice of a girl as she jumped onto the bed she was about 5 years old with long brown hair that reached the small of her back, he had tanned skin and rich blue eyes that the sea would envy. she had on a white dress that came down to just blow her knees with short sleeves and gold running around the top, middle and bottom of it as well as sandals and a few charm bracelets on one of her arm as she smiled at the figure as it reached for the covers and pulled them back over.

"OH, Kilgagen (Kill-gar-gen) he won't wake up." The girl pouted at the second figure that had entered the room "Come on Atem. Wake up." The second girl said she was a bit taller the than the first she had long purple hair with red and gold highlights when the sun hit it that was to the middle of her back and cover one eye ; that were golden. She was in a cram dress that was the same as the first only with long sleeves.

There was a few unknown mumbles from the figure before small sound of snoring could be heard. The first girl looked at the second before they each had an idea form in their heads "But K do you think that it is ok to do that to him?"

"Sure it is Mana remember it is my birthday too and any way we tried it the nice way so why not?" Kilgagen said to Mana

"Ok then." She said in a happy tune

5 minutes later

"Are you sure?" Mana asked again as she stood by Kilgagen as the girl's held up a bowl's of warm water "Oh come on if I remember you had no problem doing this to Seth remember?"  
"Yeah but that's different."

"Oh come on, on three…one…two…"

"THREE" The girls yelled as the throw the water on top of the figure before there was a yell as the warm liquid landed on top of it. The figure throw off the covers and left the bed as soon as it could before turning daggers at the girl. The figure was a boy of 5 with spiked up hair that was black with red tips and blond bangs that framed his face as well as had a lightning bolts running up it his eye were a mix between red and purple. This did not help look less scary at the girls; that at the minute were laughing at him. Once they had clamed they looked at him "Sorry Atem but it was your sister fault." Mana said

"Oh thanks Mana." Kilgagen said in fake insult.

"Why did you have to get me up so early you know Mahad will be waiting for us to try and get away again and he will stop it then tell are father then we will be made to do more lessons and work then…" Atem started to say "Ok I get it but today is a good day." His sister said

"Why? What did you do?" Atem said hoping that she had not done anything that could be linked to him. "Oh stop worrying do you know what day it is?" She asked

"No" He said as he tried to remember

"It your birthday." The two girl's said at the same as it suddenly hit the boy. "Oh yeah I forgot."

"Really I bet that you are the only person that could forget their own birthday." Mana said in a cheeky tone

"Yeah so get dressed and meet us by the throne room father said that we were to meet him there by the time Ra is passed the hills of the dragon head." Kilgagen said as she and Mana left the room for Atem to get dressed.

Ok that was the first chapter hope you liked it pleases tell me what you think and this has nothing to do with my first fic.

Raven


	2. Birthday

Hey I am back with the next chapter thank you too all of you that have read the first chapter and thank you to iloveyugiohGX93.I do not own Yugioh.

As Atem slowly got dressed into a white linen tunic as well as a white shendyt that reached to his knees as well as gold pendants around his neck that laid on his chest. He walked out of his room down the vast sun lit corridors decorated in gold and hieroglyphs with marble fools. As the young prince walked down to the main corridor towards the throne room, after a few minutes he reached a large wood and gold door at the end of the corridor in front of the door was his sister and Mana his best friend.

At the moment Mana was trying to read Kilgagen mind and was failing to do so as he walked closer to them he heard them talking "Oh come on. Why can't I get it right?" Mana asked frustrated at herself "Oh it is ok Mana I was only messing around when I said 'that you might become strong enough to read my mind' I bet Mahad cannot do that nut remember one day you will be as strong as him." Kilgagen said trying to cheer the other girl up.

"She is right Mana not even Mahad can read people's minds that is why we were able to get away from this places for so long?" Said Atem as he walked up to them. "Well if it isn't the prince of sleep himself, oh and nice hair by the way really liking the drowned rat look." Kilgagen said

"Well someone came up with the great idea of throwing water at me while I was asleep."

"I told Mana it was a bad idea but she would not listen to me."

"Hey It was not my idea." Mana said

"I know. I was just kidding with you now let's go in." Kilgagen said as she and Atem walked up to the door and opened it with Mana not too far behind them. As they entered they saw their father the pharaoh sat on a pure gold throne he was a middle aged man with grey beard and thick eyebrows his face was long with a mix of brown, gold and grey; his eye looked wise and full of knowledge. He wore deep purple robes. The room itself was a cream colour with gold around the walls all the way up to the high sealing at the far end was the throne with their father on and around him was the priests and the priestess.

The two 5 year olds walk up to their father as the priests and priestess bowed as they passed them and Mana went to stand by the priestess, when they were a foot away from the pharaoh he got up and went down to them before hugging them. 3 years ago the queen had died from an illness and had left the pharaoh to raise the two children with the help of the court, priest and priestess. "Good morning my children." He said as he let go of them and smiled. "Good morning father." They said

"Today is you birthday and to celebrate we will take you to the city so that you can enjoy the townspeople once again." He said in a kind voice. "But first I must give you something." He said as he called forward to a young servant that was about 20 years old with black hair and green eye in a white tunic as he walked forward he bowed and opened up his hands to show a box in each one of with was the size of Atem.

The pharaoh took the first one which was as big as Atem from the left hand and gave it to his son and the second to his daughter. Atem opened his first to show of a sword with gold running throw the handle with gems of amethyst, ruby's and jade incrusted the blade was paper thin with a start of a curve at the bottom of it as well as his name in graved in to the handle. The boy's eyes grow and looked as if they could fall out at any moment. His sister opened hers it was a silver necklace that would take up most of her chest it was a pure silver with a dragon in the middle with mother of pearl wings coming out at the sides and ending at the back of her neck, as well as her name in graved into it.

Both the boy and the girl hugged their father and thanked him for the presents.

Ok that is it for now hope to hear from you so please review

Raven :¬]


	3. Birthday robbing

Hey I am back and thank you to all of you that have read up to now and for anyone that is reading Jade of Hope I will carry on with it it's just that I wanted to start this one. Thanks to all of you and I do not own Yugioh.

1 Hour later

It had been an hour later since the pharaoh had given his gifts to his children; Atem at the moment had his sword with him and was tied to his hip with the handle next to his shoulder. Kilgagen had her necklace on around her neck at the minuet ridding with their father on a gold chariot pulled by 2 golden brown horses through the city. There were also some servants and the priests and priestess as well all in their own chariot except for the servant that had to share or walk with the soldiers.

As they passed all the people in the bowed their heads in respect at the passing royals, some cheered and clapped as well, the sound of music filtered throw the air as the sun beat down on to the crowed bit it did little to slow down the crowds mood.

On top of one of the older buildings stood alone figure covered in black that stood at about 5.10 feet tall as it over looked the passing royals. The wind passed the figure blowing around the cape of black around its master's legs. The figure creped slowly down the roof to the side of the building into a small ally way that was covered from the suns light.

As the figure walked out of the darkness slowly moved passed the crowed in to a less dense part so it was easier to see as the royals passed.

Waiting

Waiting was the main part of the plan one second to fast or to slow could mean the differences between a loss or a profit.

They were about to pass it was now or never as they passed a young boy stood in front of the hooded figure; the hooded figure saw his chance. He pushed the boy in front of him into the path of the oncoming chariot.

The young boy of 5 was pushed in to the front of the chariot he was on the floor before the pharaohs horses reared up onto their hind legs in fright, stopping everyone behind them. As the horses put their front legs down that landed next to the boy; by this time the boy had moved in to a fetal position to protect himself. When the horses had calmed down the pharaoh and the young prince had rushed to the boys' aid leaving the young girl in the chariot.

The boy was still curled up when a small warm hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to be met with a boy the same age as him after a second longer look at him the boy was that it was the prince. He quickly bowed his head at him.

Atem looked at the boy that was no longer hidden he had the same colour hair as him all that was missing was the lightning bolts that he had. He saw the boys eyes were that of a deep rich purple but just a few shades lighter than his sister's hair, his father came closer to the boy.

Many people were looking around to try and work out what had happened, the guards and the priest ran to the side of the pharaoh.

That was the chance he needed.

He ran as fast as he could straight to the chariot and grabbed the princesses as she squeaked as he grabbed her around the neck and moved his other arm twisted her arm around behind her back.

But before she could yell "Father!"

Everyone turned to see the hooded figure holding the young girl, Atem wanted to run to his sister and help her out. Within a few seconds all of the guards were running to where the princess was being held the hooded figure try to move but the girl was trying to fight her way out of his hold. The pharaoh was unsure wherever to be proud or worried that she could be hurt for doing so.

The hooded figure let go of her arm and hit her in the back of the neck before lifting the poor girl over his shoulder and running passed the crowed that was powerless to do anything. He ran in all directions trying to get away from the guards as he ran down the dusty roads and alley ways throughout the town, but he knew that soon he would have to stop soon.

As he ran down towards the lower part of the city until he reached the worn stables where his horse was resting as he went in to the stables he grabbed his white mare that was saddled up. And throw the unconscious girl on to the back as if she was a rag doll. As fast as he could he mounted his ride and trotted off to the entrance of the stable before removing his hood and throwing it over the girl so she looked like a pile of rags.

The man himself was with a light tan his eyes were that of the sand around the city eyes were sharp and cold to look at, his hair was black he look like he was about 20 years old.

"There you are!"

Ok that is it for no now hope to hear from you soon

Raven


	4. Why

Hey so I am back for the next chapter of the story so last time I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger but hey that what's this chapter for so let's carry on. I do not own Yugioh.

The man turned in his saddle to his left to see the young prince staring him down with his sword drawn in front of him but dew to its size he was having to hold it with two hands to keep it steady. The wind whipping around their legs, the prince stood his ground even though he was much younger and less experienced than the man in front of him.

The older of the two let out a hard laugh at the young boy he could see little confidences in his eyes and much fear. He jumped down from his horse and moved the cloth that was concealing the girl from view "Is this, what you want?" The man said in a cold tone that sent shivers down Atems back. Atem nodded his head and gripped his sword harder his hands started to shake a little from fear at what this man could do to his sister.

"Well then we had a problem there, see I was told to kill this little one here and well I do not _**fail**_ my employers." The man said in a sadistic tone. "Let my sister go, the guard are coming there is no point." Atem said he knew that it was bluff but was hoping that it might be enough to slow the man down a bit so that the guards could catch up. "OH BOY! You are a bad bluff I can smell the fear that you are letting off from here." The man said as he shook his head before letting out a blood curdling laugh the man turned his back on the boy to cover up his prize.

The man reached over to the other side of his horse and pulled out a sword of his own it was a bit longer than Atems but was not as detailed its blade was straighter and there was a bit of what looked like dried blood caressing the blades edge.

The man stood proud before the prince the man raised his sword and swatted the boy's sword out of its master's hands; it landed with a loud clanking sound as it hit the rocky floor of the stable.

The man looked at the boy before hitting him in the back of the neck leaving the poor boy unconscious on the floor as he fell the only thought that entered the boy mind was that he had failed his Father, his mother (who he had promised to keep his sister safe) and his sister.

The men looked down at his handy work before getting back on to his horse giving the boy one last look he rode out of the lower part of the city towards the sand covered horizon that few braved.

He rode on as the sun kept beating down on his back burning the skin on his back. But he did not mind a little sore was nothing compared to the reward that he would get for this girls head, as he rode soon a cave came into sight with a small oasis at the front full of lush vegetation and clear water.

As he pulled to a stop in front of it a few more horse came in to sight they were tied to two poles and a bit or rope, a few meters away were some tents pitched up. As he got off his horse he tied it up next to a black mare, as he did an older man came up to him he was around 50 years old his skin was aged by the sun, his eyes were a blue and wise looking, his hair was a light grey colour. He wore an old robe that came down to his ankles that was a light blue; his face showed that he was not happy at all.

"Where have you been?" The older man asked his voice was old a ruff like sandpaper. "I was out getting some money sorry next time I will asked you all great and powerful Sorin." The man said as he mocked a bow. "Orion you should have been here to sort out the new slaves that we caught not out stealing."

"Oh it was not sealing is a way." Orion said with a grin

"What did you do?"

"I went into the city and…"

"WHAT did you say? You know that we are not meant to go in to the city. Why did you go?" The older man said in mixed horror and shock

"To mess with the pharaoh."

"Orion I have foreseen a city of peace" The man said trying to calm down "But if carry on trying to hurt the city."

"Well I cannot…" Orion started before a moving caught his eye Sorin also saw this and moved towards the back of the horse and moved the cloth to show the young princess starting to wake up. "Orion, tell me that this is not the princess" He said as he looked at her.

"That is our ticket to money." Orion said looking at the girl "I know someone that would like her out of the picture for good so think about it…" Orion said before Sorin punched him in the jaw with as much force as he could. "How dare you. This girl is, was, the reason that we were to get out of this mess and now you wish to kill her." The man said in a deadly tone that even Orion knew not to mess with.

"He will be here in three day to get the girl's body and there is nothing that can stop him." Orion said as blood ran down his jaw Sorin turned around to look at the girl before putting a hand to her head. "We are lucky that there is way out of his but it will cost two life to do so."

"What do you mean?"

Sorin walked to where Orion kept his sword and drew it and pointed it at him before in swift movement implanted the sword into Orion's ribcage and letting the lifeless body fall to the ground in a pile of crimson blood that now started to form on the ground. The horses that were next to the corps did not bat an eyelid for they had seen this all their life. Death.

The man's eyes lay on the girl once again before he slid her off of the horse "It seems that there is one more life to be lost today."

Ok that is it for now the next chapter will be about the body being found. Thank you to all of you that have read up to now.

Raven


	5. 12 years

Hey I am back thank for all of you that have read up to now sorry that it took so long to get this one out but I got my laptop taken away. I do not own Yugioh. A new poll out.

2 Days later

Atem's Pov

'I sat on my bed trying not to cry I had let my sister be taken by some mad man that could do anything to her and I was unable to…' My thoughts were cut off by a knocking sound at my door "Enter" I said trying not to sound as if II had been crying. The door opened too show Mana standing there her eyes were red and her hair was a mess I was easy to see that she had been crying but was trying to be strong.

She walked into my room and shut the door before she let it all out and fell on to the floor I ran to her side to try and help her, as I closer I sat on the ground and hugged her in my arms like Kilgagen did when we were little. So I was unable to keep myself from crying that was when it entered my mind 'I did this.'

"Didn't." came the voice of Mana she had calmed down a bit and was looking at me through wet eyes. "It was not y-your fault."

"But"

"No d-do you t-think that Kil would want you t-to blame y-yourself?" She said I could tell that it was hard for her to speak to me. I let the words sink in before I tried to talk but I knew that my voice would tell her otherwise so I nodded my head at her.

End of Atem Pov

At the steps of the palace a hooded man walked passed and dropped a large box at the bottom of them before running in to the streets and blending into the crowd.

A palace guard passed the large box he was about 5.5 foot tall with silver eyes and a small black beard starting to grow. He bent down a little before a terrifying smell invaded his nose that he had to move back a little the smell had not gone unnoticed by the locale flies that were not swarming it.

The man lifted up the lid only to put it back down again after a few second he opened it back up to see a small child in it with matted purple hair, what was left of it, half of their jaw missing blood caked its face and body, but the one thing that made the guard want to puke was the eye one was rolling lose in the box and the other was pure gold and hanging on by a nerve. The child's arms were bent in to an impossible position behind the child's head.

"Help!" The guard shouted before more came to see what it was.

12 Years later

The sun's rays litter down on the harsh land it the distance stood a large city its floor dusted in sand and rocks as people carried on with their lives. They walked about with many things in mind as they hurried along the packed streets that were a live with the sound of laughter of children as their parents watched them think of a time that they could do the same thing. As sellers opened up shops and tried to get people to look at their wares.

A young man sat laid on his bed his eyes closed and looking content, as the early morning sun races across his bedroom floor trying to get him to open up his eyes. He was 17 years old today his hair was gravity defying and was stood up straight with red tips at the top and blond bangs that framed his face that ended at his chin as well as lightning bolts that went to the top of his hair. He wore a white kilt with gold around the bottom he also wore a red tunic with gold around the edge of it as well as a few gold bracelet's around his wrists, he also wore a pure gold crown on his head showing off that he was the crowned prince of Egypt.

The young man opened his crimson and purple eyes to look at ceiling as his door opened to show a young boy the same age as Atem but his height would leave many to believe that he was a lot younger than 17. He was the spitting image of Atem but his hair was more purple and instead of crimson eyes he had purple deep pools for eyes. He was the same boy that had been pushed in front of the horses all those years ago his name was Yugi and Atems best friend.

"Atem" Came his timid voice as he walked through to the prince, Yugi knew what the day was today and that Atem was not looking forward to it. It was the young prince's birthday and the same day that his sister had been taken and killed they never found out who did it.

Many believed that it was the Katorends, that had been exiled years ago by the current pharaoh because they held in their group held assassins and thief's and were a force to be reckoned with, because of this many of the assassins and thief's left to work on their own, the Katorends were mainly sword for hire.

"Atem" The smaller boy said as he got closer to the bed

"Yugi tell me that it was just all a dream, and that my sister is about to come through those doors a grown woman." The crimson eyed buy said his eyes almost pleading for Yugi to say that she would walk in a minute and tell him to get up.

"I am sorry Atem but…" The smaller boy said looking down at the floor hoping that it would swallow him up and get him away from this conversation. Yugi had always thought that it was his fault that Atems sister had been taken seeing as he was used to stop the chariot and put the princesses in danger.

"Yugi I do not blame you or anyone but that man that took her I am sorry for making you think that I blamed you. But today is my birthday and the last day that I saw her 12 years ago." Atem said as he arose from his bed and stood up letting the morning light hit his crown. "Well Atem I came here to tell you that your father would like to see you as soon as possible when you are able to get away from Bakura and Marik. And their normal birthday wake up call." Yugi said as he remembered last year that involved feathers, honey, a pot and torch. Atem laughed remembering what had happened to Seto last year "Yes I remember that and if I remember correctly he went after those two and threatened to make sure that next time they did it he would make them muck out the stables with their bare hands." Yugi said happy to see that the prince was happy again but it was short lived when the prince remembered when his sister and Mana had woke him up 12 years ago.

As Atem got himself off of his bed to stand next to Yugi "Come on lets go see my father." Yami said

Ok that is it for now thank you to all of you that have read up to now and sorry for any spelling mess ups.

Raven==


	6. Marik and Bakura

Hey I am back thank you to all of you that have read up to this point and I would like to say that I am so sorry that I have not been able to write for a while but I really need help with the poll can you please send in your votes to get on to the poll on my profile. I do not own Yugioh.

As Atem walked down the corridors of the places towards the throne room as he walk with Yugi at his side he looked straight ahead as servants pass and bowed at the prince as he passed them. Atem was half way down the first corridor when there was a large crashing and a loud booming sound from a door just ahead of them. The large gold door swung open as two figures ran out of it and towards the prince the first was a boy of 16 and had long pure snow white hair that fell to just above the middle of his back he was lightly tanned with brown eyes he wore a red kilt and white with red tunic as well as brown sandals. The second boy was the same age with white-blonde hair and tanned skin as well as royal purple eyes he wore a purple tunic and a black kilt with brown sandals.

"What did you two do?" Atem said as he rubbed his head hoping that whatever it was would end them up in the cells below the places and the Atem would have to bail them out…again. "Nothing." The two repeated at the same time while not looking at the young prince.

"BAKURA, MARIK!" Came a female yell from the same door that the two had just appeared from. "There you are." Came a young girl the same age as the boys she was lightly tanned like the rest she was a bit shorter than the three boys, she wore beige shoulder less sleeved top and beige skirt with a head band and charms on her hands as well as brown sandals. She had deep brown hair that went down to the middle of her back as well as sea blue eyes. And she also had some black smoke and ash on her.

She was looking at Marik and Bakura and was seething at them "Who has been messing around with my things?" The girl asked "Hum…who would do such a thing as to do that Marik?" Bakura asked looking at the other boy

"I do not know Bakura who would do a thing as that?" The white-blonde boy asked looking as if he was looking for an answer. "Marik, Bakura, and Mana what is going on?" Asked an older man he was about 7 years older than them all he had tanned skin and deep purple eyes that was looking over them all trying to find out what had happened he was in a white tunic and white kilt.

"Someone was messing around with my stuff and when I added the mixed up items it caused an explosion in my room." Mana said looking at the older man while she crossed her arms before looking at Marik and Bakura as Yugi and Atem tried not to laugh at were this was going "What we were trying to find a way to wake up sleeping beauty behind us so Bakura…" Marik started

"Oh no it was your idea I wanted to dump chicken feathers and honey on him but no we had to break in to Mana's room." Bakura said

"Well who was the one that came up with the way to get in?"

"That was me but you thought that it would be a good idea to climb through the secret path ways that led to this room."

"Well it was a good idea." Marik augured back to Bakura

"So instead of going into the prince's room and shaking him awake or doing chicken feathers you break into my room mess with my stuff and then cause an explosion in my room." Mana yell at them

"Well yes and no you see you were the one cause the explosion not us." Bakura said

"Mana go get changed and then Bakura and Marik will clean up your room and Atem I believe that you father wanted to see you I will see you later prince Atem." Mahad said as Mana walked back into her room and he walked off toward the end of the corridor "I fear to think what you were going to do with whatever you were doing in there." Atem said as he and Yugi with Marik and Bakura behind them walked to the throne room "Oh you would have loved it." They both said trying not to laugh.

As they entered the room that had not changed over the years the only thing that had was the faces had ether aged or passed on to be placed. The pharaoh had a longer beard than before had had more lines of worry and stress across his tanned forehead and was now showing his age.

"My son it seems that another winter has passed and now you are 16 and a true noble of the court." The pharaoh said his voice was strong as an ox. Yugi, Bakura and Marik walked to the sides of the room to stand with the lower court at the front of the hall.

A dark cloaked being stood at the back of the throne room 'Good everything is going to plan.' The being thought as it looked out of one of the high windows that let in light into the room 'soon very soon it will be all mine.'

Ok that is it for now please review and Please do the Poll thanks

Raven


End file.
